Question: The circumference of a circle $A$ is 60 feet. How many feet long is $\widehat{BC}$? [asy]
import markers;

import olympiad; import geometry; import graph; size(150); defaultpen(linewidth(0.9));
draw(Circle(origin,1));
draw(dir(90)--origin--dir(30));
label("$B$",dir(90),N);
label("$A$",origin,S);
label("$C$",dir(30),E);
markangle(Label("$60^{\circ}$"),dir(30),origin,(0,1),radius=20);
[/asy]
Explanation: Since $\widehat{BC}$ is $\frac{60}{360}=\frac16$ of the circle, $\widehat{BC}$ has length $\frac16(60)=\boxed{10}$ feet.